


Still in Season

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] Tsuna is late for his Christmas date. But his works is cruel, and so is his lover. He's just so damn dead. And his plan all failed. Thankfully, he has his famiglia and Hibari Kyouya is his lover. An out of season Christmas fic. Pairing : 27fem18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still in Season

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was supposed to be christmas 2014 fic and a fic to celebrate my 3rd year shipping hibatsuna (Dec 5th), but I was busy last year and I conveniently forgot GODDAMNIT
> 
> So yeah this is an out of season fic but please just enjoy.
> 
> WARNING! Unbeta-ed, contains ooc-ness, AR, and gender bender
> 
> have fun and keep loving hibatsuna~

"Uhh…."

The clock was ticking. The sound of the second hands echoed loudly against the wall of his office. Tsuna tried to block the sound and prevented the anxiety that started to appear in his mind, to no avail. His hands were moving very quickly against the paperworks, scribbling his name and signature in a second for each, his mind wasn't able to focus on whatever what was written on the paper. Indeed, at these times, he was lucky he has such a trusted right-hand man like Gokudera-kun.

Again, he glanced at the clock, and grimaced when he saw he had just another ten minutes left for his appointment. He was taught that making a lady waiting was never a gentleman thing to do, but besides that, his partner is also the type who he couldn't leave waiting for any people.

"Decimo, please focus. It's a little bit left. You can finish these in three minutes," Gokudera reprimanded gently as he set another paper on the desk. Despite knowing his boss' circumstances and wanting so badly to help the brunet, they couldn't just ignore all the important decision which to be made. Well he knew, it sucks to have such thing on Christmas Eve, but no one could help it.

Tsuna made a noise, and then sighed loudly. "Ne, Gokudera-kun," even though they had been living about eight more years in Italy, Tsuna could never drop the Japanese suffix he had for his family, "wouldn't it just be fine if I finish these tomorrow? You know, I can't afford to be late."

"My deepest apologies, Decimo. But these are to be sent tomorrow to each of the dons regarding the mafia famiglia action on the end of the year. As we are aware, it's in less than five days, if we are late on giving our response and approval, we won't have enough time to make solid preparation." Of course, mafia couldn't make a single mistake. And as the Vongola don who monitored every mafia famiglia out there, Tsuna couldn't afford to tangle the first line.

The Vongola boss let out a deep sigh again. He guessed, he had no other option but to use his special ability for his personal circumstances and hoping to fly to the appointed place on time.

When he finally signed the last line of his signature on the last paper, the clock showed he had only a few minutes to make it to his date, which means he wouldn't have had enough time to prepare anything. Without a second thought, he abruptly stood up from his chair, bidding his right-hand man "thank you for your good work and Merry Christmas" as he rushed through the door and jumped down the third stairs. He landed perfectly on the first ground; thanks to his improved reflexes after all these years being a mafia.

"Oya, rushing to your date? That's unbecoming of you, Vongola," Mukuro appeared through the front, seemingly having just a pleasant date with his dear Chrome.

Tsuna grunted as he glared at the illusionist. He should have just flown from his office window earlier. Why did he even bother going through the entrance door again? "I don't have time for you, Mukuro," the brunet retorted, hurriedly pulling out his dying will pill.

At his action, Mukuro's brows knitted in a deep concern, "wait, what are you doing, decimo? And what the hell happened to your appearance?" Everything in Mukuro's fashion nerve was tingling in annoyance. It was Christmas Eve, and the don was heading to a date. But look at his appearance. Disheveled and wrinkled shirt, uncombed hair and tired eyes! No! Just no!

"What do you think?" Tsuna replied in annoyance, "I don't have time to get ready or anything and I'm getting late so I'm just going to fly." Fortunately, Mukuro managed to stop the brunet from consuming the pill and saving the infamous Vongola no.1 going outside like he'd just been robbed.

"No!" The illusionist glared at the younger boy with disapproval, "you're coming with me! I just can't stand looking at you!" And dragged him away to who knows where, probably the make-up room, if there was any.

Chrome followed quietly behind with a smile, "Bossu, even your date would appreciate it if you dress up a little. It will show that you actually care about your significant other."

"YES! But she would appreciate it more if I'm not late! Don't you guys think?!" Tsuna cried out in frustration. He really didn't have the time!

However Mukuro blocked all his cries and swiftly dragged him to the bathroom, dumping him into the bathtub after stripping the poor boy out of all his clothes. The man didn't think twice as he dumped the shampoo and all the fragrance soap on him, and scrubbed them roughly all over his body. And then without missing a beat, Mukuro again dragged him out of the bathroom, and let him sit in front of the heater rather that drying him normally with towel. Well, understandable, since they didn't have time.

Covering his private part with a towel, Chrome was ready to dry out his hair with the hair dryer as Mukuro rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out some decent clothes. He found just a few decent ones to be worn for date and the illusionist thought that the man needed a fashion counselor. Well, he supposed he could give a free service for today considering it was Christmas.

"Wear these," the clothes were thrown roughly at his face, but Tsuna begrudgingly did as said. The clock wasn't waiting for another argument.

When he finally fixed his pants zipper, he was again to be seated and Mukuro was ready with all his make-up equipment that made the brunet squirmed in his seat.

"Wait, Mukuro! Please keep it at least natural! You know she won't like anything like make… GYAAAHH!" He couldn't say anything further as the powder was draped all over his face, or was it foundation? He couldn't tell.

When Mukuro finally finished giving his final last touch, he was already fifteen minutes late for his appointment. Tsuna quickly take out his pill, yet again.

"Kuha, what are you doing?" Gasped the illusionist, his face was distorted to almost a scream.

"What? I'm already late thanks to a certain someone," he ignored the fact that it was Christmas and he shouldn't be this irritated with the pineapple. Mukuro just wanted to help him.

"No! You're not going to fly! You're going to ruin all the hard work I did!" Messed up hairs, wrinkled shirt… Oh Santa! They would just go back to square one!

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the man's extravagant cries of protest.

"Sawada, you can extremely borrow my car!" It appeared. His loudest guardian.

Fortunately, the man was also the one who had the latest fastest model car among the others. So without a second thought, he grabbed the keys that was dangling in front of him and quickly ran to the parking lot, "THANK YOU, ONII-SAN! DON'T MIND ME GOING OVER THE SPEED LIMIT WITH HER, OKAY?!"

"JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T EXTREMELY HURT HER!" Afterall, for all men, their cars are always precious.

Tsuna wasn't only going through the speeding limit; he pulled the entire car stunt he knew just for the sake of making the time. Nevertheless, when he arrived at his and his partner's promised place, he was already about 30 minutes late. When he got out of the vehicle, he was barely able to breathe properly, and was sweating despite the cold of the season and the car's air conditioner was on.

He quickly locked the door and rushed to the front door. When he saw no one waiting outside the restaurant, he guessed his partner would either already be waiting inside or…left him.

" _Excuse me! I made a reservation by the name of Namimori!"_  He almost shouted at the poor restaurant employee.

Clearly the man was taken aback, but he quickly recomposed himself and did his duty,  _"O-Oh, right, Sir Namimori. Your partner is already waiting inside."  
_

Tsuna let out a big relieved sigh. At the very least, she hadn't left him. He knew she wasn't the most patient woman afterall.

" _I'll lead the way, Sir."_  Tsuna nodded and followed the man while fixing himself quietly.

His heart was beating in anxiety and despite his cool appearance as the mafia don in front of the employee, he was actually very nervous. Christmas Eve is one of the important events for most couples, so he really wanted to make tonight special.

Never mind he was late for the special night's appointment.

" _Here is the room, sir_." After showing the way, the waiter quietly bid his exit, and let Tsuna to walk inside by himself.

Giving a last one through over himself, Tsuna gulped down his nervousness and slowly pushed the big door open. As soon as he stepped inside the room, all the romantic dream he had in mind vanished.

"Ya, you are finally here."

"…"

He was caught with the sight of a ravenette chomping down on her last meat and her cocktail was already in half.

Well, it wasn't like he expected a romantic dramatic waiting moment from Hibari Kyouya.

"I'm sorry Kyouya-san," meeting with such sight, Tsuna felt he was overly overdressed (by Mukuro), and let loose his tie a bit, "works caught up."

"From middle school to now… you haven't changed at all," Tsuna could only laugh nervously at the remark. He was suddenly reminded of all the detention he got for his tardiness.

The brunet stopped and stared in reverie when he got a closer look at his partner.

Sensing the stare given to her, Hibari bit down on her fork and frowned at the other, "what are you doing over there? Or do you actually prefer standing?"

Hands slowly went up, covering the blush that was about to appear on his face, Tsuna couldn't help but trembling slightly, "K-Kyouya-san…. Dress…", it was really weird to see his partner as well as his senior out of her work clothes. But nevertheless, the night purple gown she wore which fell down to her ankle and parted at the side of her legs made her even prettier and mature.

"Oh, this?" The ravenette casually crossed her legs, showing more of her skin which made the guy in the room almost lost his mind (fortunately, they were the only one in the room or else he would need to force other guys blind for looking), "the baby gave it to me. Christmas present, he said."

 _GOOD JOB, REBORN!_ For the first time, Tsuna approved his tutor's present.

"So, are you going to sit down or not?"

Not wanting to annoy the woman, the brunet quickly did as so and called the waiter for his order.

"What happened to your hair?" His partner finally asked when the waiter exited the room to get his order, leaving the two to themselves.

"U-Uhh," Tsuna didn't know how to explain it without made the other annoyed, "you don't like it?"

"Did you use gel?"

"N-No?"

"Well it's not bad, but for some reason it makes me irritated."

Tsuna laughed nervously. In the end, the skylark did sense his rival was the hairstylist.

As he stared more and more at his partner in front of him, the brunet felt blessed he was still alive to enjoy this moment and to be with the woman… and kind of regretting he didn't get to be on time earlier. He imagined all the pride and joy he would have with the woman in his arms as they entered the restaurant. Though, now it was just a mere dream.

With a very blissful smile, the gentleman finally spoke out the things he should've done before, "the dress really suits, Kyouya-san." It really did. Although, there is a little spark jealously as it reminded him Hibari wore Reborn's present but never the dresses he gave her.

The ravenette paused on her desert, smirking to the other's reaction, and then suddenly her eyes were twinkled devilishly, "I'm not wearing bra, right now, you know."

Tsuna almost spit out his cocktail and ended up in coughing fit with heated face.

Nonchalantly, the woman turned over and showed her back that was bare to the world due to the dress' cut, "see? I can't, because of the dress," she finished, watching with amusement at how her lover almost dropped his glass and returned to his clumsy self. He has never changed.

Finally managed to get over the situation, and fully aware his lover was teasing him, Tsuna sighed trying his hardest to regain his composure, "Kyouya-san… please don't tease me…" Is his expression  _that_  amusing? Why has his lover got never tired of teasing him?

However, his partner would, like always, just reply with one of her smirk.

"Come to think about it," Tsuna gave a confused face as the woman rummaged through her purse –hey, it was the purse he bought for her! He couldn't believe he would see her using it! Afterall the woman didn't like the idea of carrying a bag around and she thought she just need her tonfa, which went through a dimensional pocket, her cellphone which was always on one of her pocket, and her wallet which was placed somewhere along with her stock of rings.

Finally, and with a grunt, Hibari pulled out a ticket and waved it in front of him, "the bucking bronco gave me a hotel ticket for Christmas present."

Now here's the thing.

If his kind Dino-san was telling  _both_ of them to go to a hotel and have some fun, there was a problem with the amount of ticket given to Hibari.  _A very big problem, indeed_.

The mafia don bit his lips to hide his irritation. What the hell! Did everyone go and make a move on his lover just because he was busy?! God damn it!

Very much aware she had ignited the jealousy on the other, Hibari conveniently hid the fact that the ticket was for two people and left in on the table for the other to glare at in amusement.

Well, the brunet was late for more than thirty minutes, so this punishment amounted to nothing. In fact, she was thinking to do some more, but all the expressions he pulled in just their ten minutes together tonight was enough to entertain her for now.

Tsuna's attempt to burn the ticket with his non-existent eye-laser was interrupted by incoming waiters, bringing over his food… correction,  _their_ food.

"K-Kyouya-san…?" The words trailed off his tongue, perplexed by the numbers of food he didn't remember ordering earlier, hence must be his partner's order set on the table.

Hibari casually shrugged off, and had her used plate changed to a clean one, "You can't have appropriate dinner date if only one is eating, right?" Their appetizers were swiftly set down in front of each side.

The Vongola don couldn't help but chuckle at the ravenette. Seriously, Hibari was the only woman he knew who never cared about getting fat  _and_  had a big appetite.

Thanks to that, his mind finally was taken off the ticket on the table. Both of them ate in quiet comfortable silence, enjoying the Christmas music that surrounded the restaurant throughout the holy night.

When they finally finished their main course, Tsuna realized the moment for him to give his present has dawned near. Nervous came to bite back on him, rendering the Vongola don to his adolescence. Gripping on his champagne glass to hide his trembling hands, he tried to start the conversation to bring out appropriate atmosphere. To his demise, the thing that was first came out his no-good self was, "Hibird and Roll look very cute today." He wanted to bang his head on the table and hid inside a hole, probably he wouldn't even argue if Reborn shoots his lame self right now.

Fortunately, talking about their pets had always been the safest topic to start with. An ease smile graced the woman's face as she nudged Hibird who was stuffing too much chocolate in her mouth. The little bird and his friend, the little porcupine, were both donned in a woolen bonnet and a matching muffler. "Don't you think? Tetsu made these clothes as Christmas present."

 _Wow, Kusakabe-san, way to set the meter so high!_  Sarcasm dripping with awe. Everyone knew Hibari loved her town, Namimori, and held her animals dear the most. Tsuna didn't think there'd be any gift which could rival the care Kusakabe made for the two little animals.

Tsuna took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted was to have his jealousy to take control and ruined everything. The night was supposed to be special and he shouldn't have been eaten by the nasty feeling. So what if his girlfriend was popular? That was one of the thing he was proud of, wasn't it? It was very unsightly of him to compete himself with others

"Tetsu also made some for your lion," Hibari took out a bundle of wrapped package, attached with a card.

Yep. It was definitely stupid of him to be jealous of Kusakabe. The man was truly a Santa of their generation.

While apologizing mentally to Kusakabe, Tsuna reluctantly accepted the gift with a smile, "Natsu must be happy to wear it."

"Un, that's why. Quickly put it on him," Hibari was already ready with her phone on camera standby. As expected of little animal lovers.

Well, Tsuna wouldn't deny he also wanted a shot of the animals in their winter clothes.

It was pretty hard for the owner to have a steady shot since Natsu jumped around in excitement when he received his gift, a pair of gloves for his paws and a muffler, and Hibird, influenced by the atmosphere, flew around along. Thankfully, Roll, who was fixated on seeing her other two friends wearing the same muffler as her, nudged softly at the lion cub and the three then gathered together, amazed by their paired looks.

Hibari and Tsuna concluded they couldn't have a better moment to photograph.

"To have made something so tiny, and fit them… Kusakabe-san is really amazing." The two had finally settled back down on their seats, watching the three animals playing around and happily feed on their own meals (what a luxury).

Hibari kept her cell phone, and every once in a while would take a shoot at the adorable scene before them. "Well, what about you?"

The question caught Tsuna, the man was now looking at her in confusion.

"This dinner date couldn't be your only Christmas gift for me, right?" Hibari was looking at him with one of her teasing eyes as she waved her fork around.

This is it!

Tsuna gulped down nervously. His hands were clutching his pants and were sweating despite the cold of the season and the room's temperature.

Granted the opening wasn't something he'd planned, and by the other, but Tsuna would take the bait and proceeded as plan.

Right here, right now, he would ask the beautiful and strong lady in front of him as his wife, to stay with him for the rest of both of their life. He even thought much about the ring, and had it order-made by Talbot with one of the strongest cloud and sky stone. The ring, itself, could rival Vongola's rings' durability.

 _Calm down, Tsuna_. He took a deep breath.

Hibari was still watching him in interest. All he got to do was pulled out the ring box from his pants and then…

Wait… from his pants…

Tsuna gasped and abruptly stood up from his seat upon realizing his condition.

Thanks to a certain illusionist, he was changed of his work pants and hence… forgot his ring! The ring he was supposed to give to Hibari! The ring he was supposed to use to propose to his lover! He'd been keeping it with him these last days since he anticipated he'd forgot about it…

…

…and he exactly forgot about it.

…

The more he thought about it, the more he brought down to despair… Lifelessly, he sat back down and dropped his head on the table. His Christmas was already over… The entire perfect plan he came up with and prepared for these last weeks…  _Everything_.

"What's wrong?"

Right now, he couldn't even honestly look at the other with a reassurance; he was just truly bummed by his own carelessness. Or it could be the God's warning that it wasn't the right time for him and his lover. "I'm sorry, Kyouya-san…"

DONG!

The sound of the window glasses startled the two occupants in the room. Hibari was already in her stance and pulled out her tonfa as Tsuna carefully checked if Mukuro remembered to put a gun in his jacket (which thankfully the stupid pineapple did).

DONG!

Keeping their eyes fixated on the surrounding and especially at the window, the two guardians moved slowly from their seat.

After waiting for few minutes and there wasn't any sign of attack, Tsuna and Hibari carefully approached the window and looked out. The don was surprised when he saw a light from below and a familiar face on the dark night ground. Quickly he opened the window and shouted down to the waving figures. "Yamamoto?! What are you doing here?!"

Said Rain guardian laughed wholeheartedly as Hibari sighed at the foolishness of his lover's friends and returned back to her seat. She had expected one of them would ruin their night one thing or another; afterall it has always been like that.

"Tsuna, you forgot something!" Instead of taking a risk move and threw it over to the third story building, Yamamoto gently ordered his box animal –Kotarou to deliver the thing to his waiting boss.

Tsuna almost jumped in disbelief when he got a clear sight of what was hanging from Kotarou's neck.

Wrapped in a cotton cloth was a box which securely contained the ring he planned to give to Hibari.

Oh God! You really exist!

The don couldn't express the gratitude he felt right now, so he quickly took some snacks on the table (which surprised his lover and their box animals) and gave the share to the delivery bird. He deserved the token. Happy for finishing his mission and with the reward, Kotarou chirped and flew back to his master. Yamamoto too left the scene with a wave after whispering a good luck to his bestfriend.

Almost a little too relieve, he happily closed the window and skipped back to his partner with a grateful smile. "Kyouya-san… You know, a lot of things happened tonight and the plan I've been set up for these few days have all gone down the hill. I rushed all my works because I really wanted to get here in time. I don't even read all the documents I signed tonight. I could only trust Gokudera-kun on that," the don laughed half-heartedly, "on my here, Mukuro fixed up my messed up appearances, which I know you are probably annoyed to hear this," indeed she was, Hibari was frowning when she heard the unpleasant name, "and Chrome gave tips for dating," Tsuna laughed, remembering the little lecture he got as he was being groomed by Mukuro, "Onii-san lent me his super car to get here," hopefully she didn't get any scar from all the stunts he pulled earlier, "and then, I actually forgot your gift…"

"Yeah, I noticed," Hibari interrupted, seemingly not bothered by the fact. She had known his lover for years; clumsiness is one of his biggest traits, unfortunately.

Tsuna rubbed his cheek timidly at the comment.  _Of course, she noticed_. Hibari always noticed everything as if she could read him like a book, even better than his superhuman tutor. However he shouldn't deter now, "my point is… I know you dislike crowding… very, very much… but even I know that, I want you to know that my friends are my family and they are all important to me… so uhm, I was hoping… even while knowing all that, would you be willing to stay with me as my family… I mean as my wife… I mean legally… no, I mean, please stay with me for the rest of our lives?" He felt suffocated after saying all that. Did he say them all in one breath?

"There is something wrong."

A dejected look was quick to replace the surprise in the mafia don's face. Again, with Hibari and her unexpected response.

However, the woman before him showed no sign of rejection or anything, "First of all, because you were rambling, I almost didn't catch everything you said. But I get the point you are trying to say your friends are important which I already know for all the years," her silver orbs looked at him with a mocking expression, "I already expected you coming down here with unruly appearances and thus I know, some pineapple must have messed with you before coming here."

It really was that obvious, huh?

"And most of all," forcefully, the ravenette took the box of ring from her lover and opened it by herself, "here is where you should have opened this and simply said 'Will you marry me?', right?"

Stunned by his lover's speech, Tsuna choked and laughed to himself. "Aha…ahahahaha," really, Hibari Kyouya was an amazing lover. He was really grateful that she is his lover. "Kyouya-san… you are holding the box in the wrong way. Now, it looks like you are the one proposing instead."

Hibari didn't move and kept her hold on the box, showing the ring to Tsuna instead, "Exactly. Because you couldn't do it properly…," coughing to herself, she repeated, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, will you marry me?"

"Kyouya-san…" It took a moment for Tsuna to realize his situation and snapped out of his touching moment. "W-Wait, this is wrong! The ring is for you, not me! Oh God, this is embarrassing!"

"What's your answer, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"This is supposed to be my Christmas present for you…"

"No, your present will actually start now."

"Eh?"

Faintly, he heard sound of propelling machines coming closer and closer.

Wait, is this the sound of helicopter?

"For the record, I was actually the one who told Gokudera Hayato to have you finished all your works for the end year tonight. I don't want anyone to interrupt us until the next year afterall."

"Eh?"

Gathering back their animals in their boxes and Hibird tucked safely on her clutches, Hibari smiled and opened the window, revealing a helicopter with Kusakabe as the pilot outside.

Seeing that her lover was too stunned to make any move, the woman begrudgingly dragged the man and hopped over to the awaiting vehicle.

When they were finally flown over the Italy, Tsuna finally made it back safely to the Earth and snapped back at his lover…or soon-to-be wife. "K-Kyouya-san…t-this is?!"

"If you have any objection of spending the end year with me, I'll bite you to death," and she was serious.

"O-Of course not!" It wasn't even because he was afraid of the threat, but he was just overall happy and, "I was just surprised! W-Where are we heading of to?!"

Nonchalantly, the woman beside him shrugged and handed him his box animal, "where else?"

"…Ah."

Well, it really sounds wonderful to spend Christmas and New Years in your hometown with your lover.

"Besides, you need to introduce me to your parents, right?"

And the right season to have their big event on the move.

Hopefully, his father wouldn't get too excited.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> i always have this headcanon, tsuna is so dame he would fail his own proposal :v sorry tsuna-kun tehe~ Lambo was not included in the help squad because he is in Namimori still studying yo!


End file.
